


No vas a morir Rumplestiltskin

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle y Rumple discuten mientras él "muere" por envenenamiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No vas a morir Rumplestiltskin

**Author's Note:**

> Una galletita para el camino.

-No vas a morir Rumplestiltskin.

Belle lo miraba con ojos húmedos mientras acariciaba su cabello y con compasión le quitaba de la frente los mechones pegados al rostro sudoroso.

-Voy a morir – le contestó en apenas un susurro; pálido como una hoja, con los labios secos y sudando frío. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tomarla de la mano.

\- ¿Va a morir, el _in.mor.tal_ Dark One, por un dolor de estómago?

-¡Envenenamiento! – Grito él indignado, mientras se acorazaba aún más dentro de su colcha.

Acostados sobre la gran cama, los gemidos de Rumplestiltskin hacían dúo con los rechinidos de la cama al levantarse corriendo, o más bien cojeando a prisa, para ir  al baño a vomitar. Belle por su parte, sin orgullo ni una “reputación”  que cuidar, se conformaba con una cubeta a un lado de la cama.

 - Sabes que fue un accidente y no fuiste el único que comió pepinillos.

\-  ¡Ya sabía que no podía confiar en esa vieja zorra!

Con el eco del baño, el mareo constante y su acento extraño que se soltaba sin control; Belle apenas medio entendió lo que él maldecía entre arqueadas.

 - ¡Seguro disfrutó desde la cocina mientras me veía comer ese veneno!... ¡Pero que se acuerde de este día… cuando le llegue mi venganza!...¡Le voy a…! – gritaba Rumplestiltskin con el resto de sus fuerzas.

Con la mano en la frente para intentar controlar los mareos, Belle tomó su cubeta en prevención.

-Pues- ¡unf! - aunque dudo que no le falten ganas para matarte, - gulp-  no imagino por que querría llevarme a mí  y a la mitad del pueblo para hacerte compañía.

Cuando Rumplestiltskin salió del baño, apenas y pudo arrastrarse de nuevo a la cama.

-          Mi poder, es más valioso que la vida de medio pueblo. – le contestó él, mientras tiraba de su alma para acomodarse en la cama.

 

-          ¡Y tu novia! – le contestó Belle indignada, mientras intentó sin éxito, darle un manotazo en el brazo. ¿Sacrificarías a la _ú.ni.ca_ persona que te aguanta, por escamas verdes?

 

-          Con todo y escamas, si recuerdo bien, tú eras quien _más_ me quería en su cama.

 

-          ¿Cómo te atreves, tú, Bestia? ¡Yo era una inocente cuando te conocí!

 

-          Faltaría…-¡urgh! -

Profundamente indignada, Belle jaló lo que quedaba de la colcha para cubrirse dándole  la espalda a un mareado Rumplestiltskin. Muy quedito, se escucharon sus sollozos, en su intento de contener el llanto.

 

-¿Belle?….Belle…sweetheart.

 

Rumplestiltskin se incorporó como pudo y tomando con su pegajosa mano a su pegajosa novia, le dio un pequeño beso en el pastoso cuello. Belle se limpiaba la lágrima mientras incapaz de rechazarlo con un codazo por temor a moverse mal y provocarse más ascos; se quedó quieta con un puchero en el rostro.

 

-Déjame y apúrate a morirte…-snif-  para que entonces me quede con tu dinero, como dice de mí la gente en el pueblo.

 

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad alimentada por el débil orgullo que aún le quedaba en la panza, Rumplestiltskin resistió las ganas de empujarla para saltar al baño.

 

-Sweetheart…mataré dos veces a quien lo diga de nuevo.

-¿En serio?

\- Les arrancaré la lengua y los aplastaremos como caracoles.

 

Belle se limpió las lágrimas;   lentamente, se volteó para pasarle un brazo por encima a Rumplestiltskin en el más incómodo abrazo.

 

-Te amo tanto mi Rumple.

\- Aunque sea horrible.

-Porque eres horrible.

-Aunque sea una bestia.

\- Porque eres mi bestia.

 

Con todo y las nauseas lograron darse un pequeño beso. Alejándose un poco para controlar el estómago, cada uno se acostó en su almohada, en silencio. Belle lo miró; mientras él  intentaba controlar su respiración sentado en la esquina de la cama, preparado para dar su carrera. Con el cabello enredado en algunos mechones ondulados tras de sus orejas y su rostro adquiriendo un color verdoso. Ella intentó reírse, pero no pudo.

 

-          Qué horror, nos imaginas así, de viejos.

-          Yo… - buf- ya soy viejo.

-          Cierto, un viejito verde con bastón y todo.

-          Viejo seré, pero nunca te has-¡ugh! -  quejado de mi bastón… ¿oh malentendí tus gemidos?

-          Tú comenzaste.

-           Yo lo acabo.

-          ¿¡No que te estás muriendo!?

-          Me estoy muriendo.

Con un bufido Belle apenas y pudo incorporarse y  agarrar el cubo. Rumplestiltskin, con gran esfuerzo, extendió la mano para acariciarle la espalda; mientras Belle vaciaba su molestia. Cuando reapareció, se limpió la boca con pañuelos desechables que tiró al piso sin intentar dar en el cesto de basura; mientras hacía buches con el  agua fresca  que Rumplestiltskin le había ofrecido en la única tacita limpia que les quedaba. Belle la miró un instante antes de devolvérsela y acostarse de nuevo, agotada.

-“Amor verdadero” ¿ah?

-“Vivieron felices para siempre, sweetheart”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, sin embargo, el envenenamiento alimentario no es divertido. Tengan cuidado con lo que comen.


End file.
